Tautan Jemari
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Malam itu, tidak ada kata yang berbalas di antara mereka; Yang ada hanyalah jemari-jemari yang saling bertautan mencari kehangatan, menyambung benang merah yang dulu sempat terputus - RinHaru


**Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation. High Speed! © Kouji Ouji. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning: Nyerempet(?). OOC. Pendek. Typo. Plotless. Mainstream. DLDR.**

Buat hadiah ulang tahun **Shana Nakazawa. **Met ultah beb! Jangan makin anu ya :)

* * *

_**Tautan Jemari**_

Hari itu adalah latihan gabungan antara klub renang Iwatobi dan Samezuka yang entah keberapa. Kedua klub itu memang sering sekali latihan bersama sampai-sampai tidak ada yang tahu sudah berapa kali mereka melakukannya. Awalnya klub renang Iwatobi yang selalu meminta—selain numpang kolam renang, sekalian juga mempelajari kemampuan klub renang yang kualitasnya sudah tingkat nasional. Namun akhir-akhir ini Samezukalah yang lebih sering mengajak duluan—diduga ketuanya sengaja biar bisa modus ke manajer Iwatobi. Tapi toh tidak ada salahnya, sama-sama menguntungkan kedua belah pihak ini lagian.

Latihan gabungan sudah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu, namun bintang klub renang Iwatobi—Haruka Nanase, seorang lelaki dengan nama perempuan yang bermata sebiru laut, masih saja berenang di kolam renang terbuka milik sekolahnya. Meski angin malam berhembus dengan kencangnya sampai menusuk tulang, namun seakan-akan Haru tidak merasakannya. Malah angin malam dianggapnya sebagai alasan agar ia tetap berlama-lama di dalam air.

Haru kemudian kembali mengkayuh tangan dan kakinya di dalam air. Haru tetap berenang sesuai gaya favoritnya—gaya bebas. Haru lalu memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi dinginnya air yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, meresapi setiap gerakan-gerakan serta putaran-putaran yang ia lakukan seakan-akan ia adalah seekor ikan di lautan. Seulas senyuman tipis terbentuk. Ah, Haru amat menyukai ini. Rasanya seperti benar-benar _bebas_.

Selanjutnya konsentrasi Haru terpaksa buyar ketika suara getaran pintu geser menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Sekilas si lumba-lumba ingin sekali menyuarakan kekesalannya, namun niatnya diurungkan ketika melihat seseorang yang _amat familiar _berdiri di ambang pintu yang berjarak tujuh langkah dari tepi kolam.

"Haru?" suara khas remaja lelaki menyapanya, "Kau masih disini?"

"Rin juga," Haru membalikkan pertanyaan si pemilik rambut raven, "Bis Samezuka bukannya sudah pergi dari tadi?"

"Aku pulang naik kereta, terus karena kacamata renangku ketinggalan jadi aku balik lagi untuk mengambilnya. Omong-omong, kacamataku itu yang kau pakai, yang punyamu tertukar dengan punyaku."

Haru kemudian melepas kacamata renang yang dikenakannya dan melihatnya baik-baik. Ah benar juga, meski warnanya sama, tapi punya Haru adalah yang berlogo lumba-lumba, sementara yang ia pakai berlogo hiu yang sedang mangap—punyanya Rin. Haru lalu menyerahkan kacamata itu pada Rin dan menukarnya dengan miliknya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk naik ya?" tanya Rin sambil merapikan kacamata renangnya.

"Tidak," jawab Haru sekenanya, "Disini hangat."

"Kau gila." Ejek Rin sembari melempar handuk kecil berwarna biru muda pada Haru, yang disusul dengan uluran tangannya, "Naik, bodoh. Kau bisa sakit."

Berbeda dengan sensasi dingin menyengarkan yang air kolam berikan untuknya, tangan Rin terasa amat hangat. Berbeda dengan efek bebas yang air kolam berikan padanya, genggaman Rin seakan-akan… mewadahinya; tidak mengekang namun tidak bebas juga, lebih kepada rasa _terlindungi_ namun terancam dalam saat yang bersamaan. Berbeda dengan efek menenangkan yang air kolam berikan untuknya, genggaman tangan Rin membuatnya tidak karuan; memberikan efek gelisah dan menenangkan di saat yang bersamaan. Genggaman tangan Rin selalu membuatnya panik sendiri dan jantungnya berpompa menjadi lebih cepat. Tapi menggenggam tangan Rin juga membuatnya merasa tentram dan senang, apalagi tangan Rin putih dan halus seperti kulit bayi … hiu. Oke bercanda, haha.

Tapi satu kesamaan antara air dan Rin, merekalah alasan kenapa Haru ingin berenang.

"Aku tidak ingin naik," tolak Haru.

"Harr? Kau bodoh ya?! Malam ini dingin tahu! Kalau masuk—"

"Nanti kalau aku naik nanti kau akan melepas genggamanmu. Aku tidak mau."

_Nanti aku kedinginan lagi. Seperti lima tahun itu, ketika aku tidak bisa menggenggam tanganmu lagi. Aku tidak mau._

"B-bodoh!" Rin memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat garis-garis tipis berwarna merah muda yang menyapu wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Akan kupegang tanganmu sampai kau sampai di rumah, puas? Sekarang naik!" Haru tersenyum puas. Ia meraih tangan Rin dan keluar dari kolam. Kemudian setelah membersihkan badan Haru yang bau kaporit, Haru dan Rin pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Haru.

Malam itu, tidak ada kata yang berbalas di antara mereka. Yang ada hanyalah jemari-jemari yang saling bertautan mencari kehangatan, menyambung benang merah yang dulu sempat terputus.

Haru selalu merasa tenang jika kedua tangan mereka saling berpegangan seperti ini.

Diam-diam Haru tahu, kalau Rin juga merasakan hal yang sama.

—_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N: FFn suka ngilangin kata-kata di summary. Maunya apa...  
**


End file.
